


bury a friend

by creabird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dirty Talk, Doctors, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Nicknames, Prostate Examinations, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Robb is a detective, Serial Killers, i think??, it's not as dark as you think, what are these tags im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabird/pseuds/creabird
Summary: Robb is a detective working on catching a serial killer. His doctor is kinda creepy but handsome enough to crush on.





	bury a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I've attempted to throw together several weird prompts I found thanks to a dear friend. She also suggested the pairing and so it began. I'm sorry, I promise I'm not a serial killer.

one

Robb had been late for his doctor’s appointment and now he was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for another free slot. It hadn’t been his fault, really. When your dad was your police department’s boss and you were an aspiring detective, there wasn’t really anything to be done when he told you that you had to check out a witness statement, even if it took three hours to get there and back and you had a very important doctor’s appointment.

His health care program had added an obligatory prostate cancer exam to the list of tests and exams he had to do before he turned 30. Robb was glad because he really didn’t want to be surprised by having prostate cancer at some point, but he also didn’t want some old dude to stick a finger up his butt. He was gay, but he was not a bottom. Never ever.

To distract himself from the embarrassment gurgling up his stomach he went through the witness statement in his head. There was a serial killer on the loose in Seattle and they had to catch him. It had been Robb who had figured out there even was a serial killer at all. He had been looking at unsolved murder and missing cases and had been able to link most of them together. Young men, dark-haired and handsome, who had been found dead – tortured and mutilated – or had not been found, but declared missing.

The witness had not been very helpful at all. She claimed to have seen one of the missing men, one of her neighbors, climb into a nice black car. What kind of car she could not remember, the license plate she could not remember and who had driven the car she could not remember, either. When he came back from the doctor’s, he would have to look through security footage to find a nice black car on the night of the 21st November at around 11 pm. He let out a frustrated sigh. Just then the doctor’s assistant called him to come in. He stood up, his nervousness coming back in full swing. _Don’t be ridiculous,_ he told himself, _you have stuck your fingers up people’s butts. It won’t be that bad._

As he arrived in the doctor’s office and sat on the examination table like the assistant had told him to, shivering at the cold metal even through his pants, he looked around to find the walls plastered with posters and shelves lined with books depicting human anatomy and intestines. _How calming,_ he thought, huffing out a nervous laugh. Just then, the door to the neighboring room swung open and the doctor stepped through the door. Robb remembered now that he was new and had replaced the old doctor, his father, the receptionist had told him as he had called for an appointment.

He was not only new, he was pretty young as well. Maybe just a little older than Robb himself. Probably straight out of medical school. Just from afar, he didn’t look particularly special, handsome enough, with dark, kind of messy hair and pale skin that looked almost sickly. He had a muscular build, though he wasn’t very tall. But what hit Robb when the doctor looked at him were his eyes. They were a pale blue, almost like ice, and cold.

Robb hadn’t tried to hide his staring and the doctor smiled, exposing rather sharp canines in glaring white. “Mr. Stark. Or should I say deputy?” he said as he held out his hand for Robb to shake, eyeing his uniform. As he took it, a shiver went down his spine at the cold touch. “Detective.” He clarified and the doctor’s slight smile grew into a wide grin. “Really? Any interesting cases going on at the moment?” Robb was perplexed at the question. “Uh, I can’t really tell you, sorry Sir.” _Why the fuck did I call him sir?_ Robb cursed at himself. But the doctor didn’t pick up on the slip up. “I understand. My name’s Doctor Bolton, just like my father’s, so it shouldn’t be hard to remember, eh?” Robb shook his head with an awkward smile. “Alright then, let’s start. I would ask you to take off your clothing around the lower half, Detective, otherwise this will be a little complicated.” He said. Robb thought he had seen a mischievous glim in his light eyes.

Robb hesitated a bit with unbuckling the belt of his police uniform, but quickly caught a grip on himself and quickened his movements. Better to get it over with quickly. The doctor had gone behind him, rummaging through the drawers. As Robb pulled down his pants and briefs in one go, he heard the slap of plastic gloves on skin. Robb didn’t turn to see the doctor and for some reason blushed a slight red at the presence of him behind him.

Then Dr. Bolton spoke again, Robb didn’t know if he was just hearing things but his voice seemed a little deeper and rougher than before. “Alright, Detective, please bend over the table a bit. That’s it, thank you. Don’t be surprised, I’m gonna examine your prostate now. Don’t worry, it’s just my fingers not some scary tools I’m using.” Robb nodded silently. His heart rate had sped up a bit. He was feeling even more anxious than back in the waiting room when he had been panicking about it. _Just be thankful it’s not old Dr. Bolton who’s doing this, but this… rather handsome man._ He tried to push the thought back. Better to not think about how handsome the doc was, either.

Suddenly, he felt the cold touch of the doctor’s hands again, but this time, well, on his ass. The other hand the doctor rested firmly on his lower back, holding him steady. His cheeks heated up. This was gonna be bad. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and then remembered it was better to relax. He anxiously waited for the moment to come, but then the doctor spoke again. “Don’t worry, detective, I’m all lubed up and it’s just gonna be one finger if you’re gonna be good for me and relax.” Robb’s eyes shot open. That had sounded way too sexual for his liking. He felt a heat in his abdomen. Oh no. He pressed out a hum of affirmation that he had understood. He didn’t think he would be able to say anything coherent right now.

Then he felt the doctor spreading his cheeks a bit and probing for his hole. Oh god. This was gonna be so bad. He felt the heat spread from his face to his chest. _Don’t think of the doc, don’t think of the doc, don’t think of the doc._ He begged himself. He was involuntary remembering the strong grip of his hand and the muscles of his forearm peeking out from his rolled-up sleeves when the finger, his finger, finally pushed in. Robb had never felt so awkward and aroused at once ever in his life. “Alright, not too bad now, is it, detective? Don’t be afraid, ‘m gonna feel around a bit for the right spot.”

Robb thought that a doctor should probably know where it was and not feel around like a dumb teenager would. Robb started gnawing on his lip at the sensation of him practically massaging his insides. _This is all kinds of wrong,_ he screamed in his head. He felt him coming closer to that spot and bit his lip hard to not moan. “Good. I’ve found it. Now, please don’t be shocked when I touch it, it might feel very sensitive, alright?” Robb could feel his breath on his lower back and wrung a nod out of himself. He tried to prepare himself. It didn’t work.

As the doctor began to touch and examine his prostate, Robb almost cried out. He felt his already a little aroused dick rising fully and prayed for the doc not to see it. He tried to suppress any sound, any movement coming from him, but he was itching just to come. He really, really needed it, right now. _Oh god, pull yourself together,_ he practically prayed. Then he realized that the doctor hadn’t really started yet at all. As he started pressing down with more force and massaging it for good, Robb just couldn’t help himself anymore. He tried to writhe away from the sensation and let out a mewl as the doctor held him down on his lower back. “Please, I can’t.” He thought he heard the doctor grinning, “Shh, it’s okay, that happens sometimes. Just let it out.” Robb was too tired to hold back, he couldn’t get away anyhow. Just then, the doctor cruelly pushed his finger hard into his spot and his mind blanked, his vision going white as he came, untouched. Robb was pretty sure later, that doctors didn’t usually massage you through your orgasm, but this one did and right now, Robb wasn’t minding it at all.

He was shaking when he finally came down and let out a pitiful moan when the finger disappeared. His legs wouldn’t move. He hid his face in his hands until he felt the doctor grip him by the arms and help him up to lean against the table, handing him a wet cloth to clean himself up. “Don’t be embarrassed, detective. This is quite normal if you get the _examination_ done for the first time.” Robb blushed harder at the way he said it. It didn’t sound like he meant the examination. “But the good news is, your prostate seems healthy and fine to me, no need to worry about it.” Robb thanked him silently as he shakily pulled up his pants while Dr. Bolton cleaned up the surface of the table and went to throw the cloths into the waste bin.

“Are you feeling okay to leave or do you need some more time to recover? I can send my assistant to get you a glass of water,” he asked and Robb came crashing down to reality. Oh god. He just had had the best orgasm of his life because his new doctor had stuck a finger up his ass. Oh god. “N-no, it’s fine, thank you. Good bye.” He stuttered and rushed out the door. “Mr. Stark! You left your badge,” he heard behind him. He shuffled back, not daring to look into the doctor’s eyes, mumbling a thanks as he took it. It wasn’t any better to look at his hands. “Anytime.” Robb insisted that he must have imagined the answer.

two

Robb was running late for work. His dad had called him at 5 in the morning to come into the department – they had found another victim, only this time it was a girl. Still dark haired, still beautiful, still tortured and very much dead. As it seemed his profile had been wrong. The killer did not only target males, but females, too. It was 6:30 now and Robb had hurried to the only coffee shop near the department that opened up so early. He couldn’t stand the heinous coffee out of the machines in the hallways of the station.

He was the first to order that morning and turned around with his coffee, ready to rush to the team office meeting, when he flatly ran into the man that had come up to the counter to order after him. He could barely clasp a hand over the wonky lid of the coffee cup so that no liquid would hit the stranger’s white shirt. “Shit, sorry.” He looked up in shock when he heard the man answer back. “Didn’t know you had a dirty mouth, detective. What a bad role model.”

“Oh,” said Robb. Dr. Bolton smiled at him with that sharp glint of teeth. “So shocked to see I am a human drinking coffee like other humans, Detective Stark?” Robb thought that to be a very odd answer, but he didn’t pay a lot of attention to that statement as he was preoccupied with the taunting images flashing behind his eyelids at the sight of him. He couldn’t help blushing. “I’m sorry. Just did not expect to see you hear, doc,” he said, trying to sound very much normal and totally not embarrassed. “I’m sorry, but I’m late again, gotta run.”

Dr. Bolton laughed, “You always do seem to be late, Detective.” Robb frowned, “Well, that’s just the job, I guess. Important case, new victim, all that.” He thought he saw the doctor’s smile flash crimson. “Oh, how absolutely interesting, I’ve heard about it in the news, that case. They call him the Bastard, eh? So, that’s your case, then?” Robb cursed at himself for letting it slip, they weren’t supposed to let any information come through to the public that wasn’t carefully drafted by their public speakers. The case was just too brutal, too sensitive for anything to go through.

“Well, yes. I’m not supposed to talk about it at all, though, sorry.” Dr. Bolton smiled. “That’s quite alright. I’ve researched it a lot, through news and such, it is incredibly gruesome. Fascinating, isn’t it?” Robb swallowed a bit of bile just thinking about it. “What about it do you find fascinating, doc? It’s just heinous and disgusting to me. Inhumane.”

The doctor’s smile twitched a bit. “I suppose it is. But his knowledge of the human body must be quite professional. I should know.” Robb nodded, “How come you think it’s a male?” Bolton laughed, “Oh, the pride and greed displayed can only be male. Women can be cruel, but they don’t act as if they were superior. They don’t make mistakes because of their pride.” Robb eyed him carefully. “He’s made a mistake?” Dr. Bolton smiled. “Of course. His latest victim is a woman, is it not? There you have his mistake.” And with that he excused himself to order his coffee. Robb stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then he rushed off to work.

three

It was a Monday. Robb was dying. Well, maybe he wasn’t dying, but he sure felt like it. Not only did he have the worst hangover of his life, he also had, as Jon had told him, eaten 35 diet chocolate puddings because of a bet last night and now his stomach was cramping so hard it felt like he was about to give birth to triplets. So, as embarrassed as he was, he had no choice but to go to the doctor’s emergency room to get out of work today. There had been no lead found on the last victim’s body and Robb wasn’t making progress with the killer’s profile, so he might as well take a day off.

Normally, the emergency room at Bolton’s office was full to bursting and you had to wait a minimum of an hour to get in. Today, Robb got in after fifteen minutes of shifting around on his chair trying to find a position in which his stomach didn’t feel like it was ripping open. The assistant called him into the office and he struggled to walk straight, clutching his middle. He stumbled over to the examination chair and slumped down into it. The door to the hallway closed and the other door opened, revealing Dr. Bolton, today in a black shirt and lab coat. The doctor eyed him warily. “You look like shit, detective,” he said, a grin on his face. Robb had been thinking lately, that Dr. Bolton wasn’t a very professional doctor at all. “Thanks,” he croaked.

The doc sat down on the little rolling stool next to the chair he was sitting on and cocked his head to the side. “So, by the way you are clutching your stomach, what did you eat?” Robb let out a cough, trying to put the attention away from his disheveled look. “I ate 35 diet chocolate puddings. There is also a lot of alcohol in my system. Please don’t ask me more questions, doc, every second I open my mouth I feel like I might throw up.”

Dr. Bolton shook his head, seemingly amused. “Alright, I don’t think it’s anything serious. Maybe you should even consider throwing up, to get it out of your system. But I’ll take a look if you’re functioning alright. I assume you want a sick pass for work.” Robb nodded, “Yeah, that would be great. But I don’t want to throw up, if I can get around it.” The doc hummed as he started examining him. “I can’t promise it, but you should be able to just wait it out. Don’t eat anything irritating for the day. If you don’t feel better tomorrow, do come back. Lift your shirt, please.” Robb shrugged out of his t-shirt to let the doc check his heart and lungs. His near presence sent a shiver up his body. Robb desperately hoped that he had forgotten about his last appointment. He probably had a lot of patients. Though, Robb had a feeling he hadn’t forgotten.

The Doctor ended by shining into his eyes with a small flashlight and declaring him fine. Robb didn’t feel very fine at all, but oh well. Bolton gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Good. If you don’t need anything else you can put that back on and pick up your sick pass at the front desk.” Robb smiled at him. Somehow, the man seemed to be more normal here, in the office as compared to the coffee shop. “Thanks, doc,” he said walking out the door. He thought he heard him say, “With pleasure, puddin’,” but he probably misheard. Still, his cheeks flashed crimson.

four

Robb’s week had been shit. Very, very shit. The DNA samples on the body had come back not matching any of his suspects or anybody in the files at all and the girl’s family had been as unhelpful as can be. She had moved to Seattle alone from the Midwest country side and had little to no contact to anyone back there. Her friends in the city hadn’t seen her the few days before her disappearance as she was out of work sick. Robb still had no clue what Dr. Bolton had meant with killing a woman being the killer’s big mistake and even if it was one, how it would help them catch him. At least there had been no new victim. His stomach had calmed down over the day and he had been in work for three days again now, but he still felt exhausted, not making any progress.

The only beam of hope was that the weekend after next week, his sister Sansa would marry her long-time girlfriend Margaery. Sansa was his little sister, and the light of his life. He was so happy to see her marry (someone else than that creepy old bastard, Clegane) that it could have been his own wedding. He even had managed to get the cutie he had been seeing for a few weeks now to come with him as his plus one.

Once again, he was waiting in line at the coffee shop, but this time it was almost 8 am. He grabbed his coffee and went to go out the door when his phone rang. He stopped to step out of the way of the door and picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Robb, it’s Theon.”

“Oh hey, what’s up?”

“Listen, I know I said I’d come to the wedding with you but… Robb, I’ve met this other guy and I’m really sorry, but I don’t think you and I were a good match anyway.”

“I, what? Theon, I thought we were dating?”

Robb didn’t notice the door opening. He also didn’t see who stepped inside.

“Sorry, Robb, I know. But I didn’t think it was supposed to be exclusive.”

“Not exclusive? If I’m dating someone, I’m dating someone and not… looking for other people, Theon.”

“I know, sorry dude. Sorry about the wedding thing, too.”

“I know this sounds weird, but can’t you at least come to the wedding? I don’t have time to find another date and my family will rip me apart if I turn up to another party without anybody.”

“Oh, Robb. Sorry, but I really can’t. My boyfriend and I are flying to the Bahamas next week.”

Robb had gotten quite angry.

“Oh, so _he’s_ your boyfriend, now. For him you’re exclusive? Honestly, Theon, fuck you,” and with that he hung up on him. Behind him, he heard a chuckle, “Lover’s quarrel? Or not-lovers-anymore-quarrel?” Robb turned around. His eye was twitching. “Not funny, doc.” Dr. Bolton seemed to have his day off. He was wearing black, ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. His eyes had dark circles beneath them and there was something red crusting around a few of his fingernails.

“Sorry, detective. Wasn’t meaning to be mean,” Robb sighed. “It’s fine. It was nothing special, but now I have to find a new date for my sister’s wedding or else I’m fucked.” Dr. Bolton ran a hand through his disheveled hair. “Sorry to hear that. You’ll probably have no trouble finding a new bird, though.” Was the doctor flirting with him? Robb eyed him suspiciously. “That’s… nice of you, doc. But I really don’t have time at the moment to find someone new. So, unless you have a cure for chronically being single, I’ll have to turn up to the wedding alone. Again.”

The doctor huffed out a laugh. “You could hire someone to play your date for the night.” Robb shook his head, “That’s ridiculous. I’d probably get kidnapped and murdered.” He took a sip of his coffee. “You could ask someone you kind of know, to be sure you wouldn’t get kidnapped.” Bolton grinned. Robb took another gulp of coffee. “I suppose. But I don’t really have a lot of friends outside the department, and my dad is my superior so… he’d know.” At Bolton’s answer, Robb almost spit out the bit of coffee he had in his mouth. “What?”

The doctor grinned broadly, “I said, I can come with you, if you want.” Robb blinked at him, “I don’t really know you.” Bolton shrugged, “I’ve made you come. You kinda know me.” Robb turned a bright red. “Don’t mention that, not here.” He threw an eye over his shoulder to see if anybody heard. “Sorry. But as it seems I’m the only option you have. I’d say I’m handsome enough, wouldn’t you? Plus, I look good in a suit and I’ve seen your bare ass.” Robb sputtered, “Oh my god, doc, please, shut up.” He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He was getting a headache. “Fine, but for dear god, please stop talking about that.” Bolton smiled, “Fine. I promise to stop if you give me your number and take me to that wedding. Oh, and call me Ramsay.”

five

Ramsay Bolton was standing in Robb’s bedroom, binding his tie. His doctor, who had seen him orgasm because of one of his fingers stuck up his ass, who was kind of really creepy, who was going to fake-date him for his sister’s wedding, was standing in front of his dirty mirror, pulling his suit straight and swirling around to beam at Robb with those pale eyes of his. It was 9am and they needed to leave for the wedding. 

“We need to leave, doc-, I mean Ramsay,” Robb said, standing there awkwardly, in his own home, in a black suit with a white shirt underneath. He had wanted to wear his blue suit, the one that made his eyes look good, but Ramsay was wearing all black and had insisted they match. Ramsay walked up to him, his usual confidence in his step. “You need to loosen up a bit, puddin’, or nobody will believe you are dating me on your own free will,” he said, taking Robb’s hand and pressing a kiss to it. Robb’s cheeks were furiously red. “Puddin’?” he asked, perplexed. “You know, a little nod to your pudding-adventure,” Ramsay laughed. “Oh my god,” said Robb. Then, Ramsay was pulling him outside, to his car. They weren’t running late for once.

Ramsay had a nice car. It was some kind of very expensive BMW model, but he didn’t know which one. Robb wasn’t really that interested in cars. Ramsay held the door open for him, without a comment. He just hoped that that was how Ramsay would behave the rest of the day. Being very nice and not creepy. On their way to the wedding location, Robb also learned that the car was not only nice, it was also very fast. They arrived almost too early.

They hadn’t really rehearsed how they would act, per se. Ramsay had just told him to let it happen and let him take care of it. Robb had the feel that the man considered himself a professional liar. Upon arrival, Robb got out of the car, on his own this time, and after taking a deep breath, took Ramsay’s hand that he was holding out for him. They went up to Robb’s and Margaery’s families standing in front of the building they were to celebrate in. And as Ramsay had promised, he was a natural. Robb had barely thrown a _Hi, guys_ into the circle when Ramsay started introducing himself to Robb’s parents, his siblings and Margaery’s parents and brother. He was very charming, no doubt, keeping his more reckless behavior held back.

The wedding was as beautiful as Robb had imagined. He had to suppress his tears when the two brides finally kissed. He was a proud older brother, so to speak. He was almost so gripped by his emotions and the atmosphere, that he almost forgot about Ramsay sitting next to him, his hand on Robb’s knee or thigh more often than not. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It just made him a little flustered. But Ramsay’s whole presence hit him like a tidal wave again once the after-party had begun.

Every time someone was talking to them or walking past them, Ramsay was murmuring sweet nothings into his hear, calling him either puddin’ or sugar and always keeping his hands on him. Even Robb would have believed them, if he would have seen them from outside, he thought. What baffled him even more was that even his stubborn siblings seemed to love the guy. His parents were particularly fond of him, maybe because he was a doctor and so well-behaved, to quote his mother. His youngest sister Arya thought he was just so cool and Jon thought him hilarious. He was nice to the kids and respectful to the elders. It might have been a dream come true. If it hadn’t been all fake. To try to suppress his awkwardness, even though he became more accustomed to Ramsay throughout the day, and his sorrow over it all being over the next day, he had a drink or two too much and was a little tipsy by the end of it all.

They had gone around the party, saying goodbye to everyone until Ramsay pulled him away from the last person to leave. “Come on sugar, ready for bed?” He asked Robb, pressing a kiss to his hair. Robb distinctly heard the girl, a cousin of Margaery, squealing behind them. Ramsay was leading him along to the car by his hand. Robb was a bit wonky on his legs. Ramsay pulled the car door open and gently pushed him inside. Robb slumped down into the seat, pulling his legs in sluggishly. Ramsay closed the door and went around, getting in the car and starting the engine. “Your seatbelt on?” he asked Robb, who just looked at him with tired eyes. It was 2 am. Ramsay breathed out a laugh and leaned over to fix his seatbelt for him. Robb could smell him now distinctly, away from all the food and people at the party. He was wearing a very good-smelling cologne, Robb thought, as he inhaled happily with a sigh. “You good, sugar?” he heard the other man asked. He closed his eyes and nodded sleepily, missing the way Ramsay’s eyes went soft at the sight of him. Silently, Ramsay started the engine.

Robb dozed off on the ride home. He woke up to Ramsay carrying him up the hallway to his apartment like he weighed nothing. He leaned him into the wall while he searched his pants’ pocket for the key. “Are you very drunk or very sleepy, puddin’?” he asked. Robb blinked. “Just tired,” he yawned, “Why do you keep calling me those things? The party’s done.”

He saw Ramsay’s smile flash in the dim light. The flicker of the emergency exit sign made his teeth gleam crimson. “Well, to be fair, I don’t think we should be done yet, sugar.” Robb looked at him with wide eyes as he was pulled into his apartment.

six

“What do you mean? Ramsay?” Robb stuttered out as he was pulled along into the bedroom. Ramsay let him go to sit on the bed, pulling his tie loose and opening the upper buttons of his shirt. “Look, I don’t know about you, but ever since the first time you came into my office, I wouldn’t have minded not fake-dating you, but dating you. You get me?” he said. Robb looked to the side, he was too surprised to answer. Ramsay smiled at his silence and stood up, walking past him through the door, lingering at the frame. “It’s fine if you don’t feel the same. I hope you had a good night anyway. Text me if you’re feeling bad because of alcohol tomorrow and I’ll bring around some pain killers.” With that he went on to open the front door, leaving Robb standing there.

Robb’s eyes suddenly felt wet. He came to a decision. He followed Ramsay who was almost through the door and grabbed his arm. “No, don’t go, please.” Ramsay turned, pressing the door closed with his shoulder as he leaned back to look at Robb. His gaze seemed to bore through his skin. “Are you sure you want this? Or are you just drunk and lonely?” Robb wiped away a tear. “No, I’m not. I mean, I am, but that’s not why I want you to stay. It’s just that you are so unreal.” Ramsay smiled, “Unreal? I told you I’m human, haven’t I, sugar?” Robb giggled at that, it sounded a little painful, “It’s just you are too perfect. I don’t believe you are real.” He felt embarrassment rise at his confession.

Ramsay let out a full-blown laugh, raspy from the depths of his chest, as he pulled Robb to him, one hand on his waist the other on his neck. “Oh, I am far from perfect, puddin’, I hope you know that.” Robb leaned into him. He somehow was cold and warm at the same time. “Well, maybe you’re just a little creepy.” And with that he leaned in to kiss him.

It wasn’t long before Ramsay turned them around to press Robb up against the door instead. Even though they were about the same height and of similar build, Robb felt somehow small beneath the other men. To be fair, he was also very good at kissing. Ramsay went on to kiss at his neck, loosening his tie in the progress. Robb mewled at the small bites that were pressed into his skin. “Ah, that’s why I call you sugar.” Robb pressed out a questioning hum. “You’re so sweet, puddin’.”

Robb couldn’t really remember how they had gotten from the front door to his bed but here he was, pressed into the sheets by the man above him. Their jackets and ties had both come off and Ramsay’s broad chest was exposed beneath his open dress shirt. He had Robb’s wrists pinned above his head and was sitting back on his thighs, looking down at him with that manic glim in his eyes Robb had only seen once before, when they had been talking about that serial killer. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

Ramsay helped by asking, “Do you want to be good for me, sugar?” Robb frantically nodded, choking on a moan upon seeing a predator like smile spread over his face. “Hm, good boy. Do you want to call me Ramsay, puddin’? Or something else?” he asked. Robb swallowed loudly. He was confused, but there was something brewing up in his chest, threatening to come out. “You can say it, come on, sugar,” Ramsay said, squeezing his thigh. “I- I think – sir?” He half exclaimed, half asked. Ramsay almost purred at his answer, nuzzling at his neck. “You want to call me sir, sugar? Do you like being beneath me. I tell you what to do and you listen like a good boy?” He bit down on his exposed collar bone. Robb let out a moan. “Yes, sir.”

Ramsay smiled down at him in delight. “Good, sugar. What do you want to do? Do you want to fuck me?” Robb looked up at him in confusion. Would he let him? Did he want to? He slowly shook his head, blushing. “Oh, so you want me to fuck you, then? Like back in my office? Just one finger, hm, that’s enough for you is it, sugar?” He asked as he began undressing Robb, first his shirt, then his pants and socks. He was left only in his briefs, looking flustered and flushed pink on the white sheets. Robb felt his words stuck in his throat, too nervous to answer; instead, he just let out a pitiful moan. Ramsay now kneeling in between his legs, pushing them apart with a strong grip on his legs, pressed a feather-like kiss to his inner thigh. “A shy one, are you? I can also, if you like, slowly open you up with my fingers, one by one, until you can’t take it anymore and then- what then sugar? What do you want me to do? Go on, tell me,” he said, all the while teasing at the soft flesh. Robb pushed down his anxiety and breathed the words out softly, “I want you to- to take me, fuck me, please, sir.”

He yelped as suddenly Ramsay’s fingers bore into the skin of his hips and pulled him closer, resting his lower back over the other man’s thighs, ass pressed flush to the significant bulge in Ramsay’s slacks. Grinding into the cleft of his ass, Ramsay hummed, “Fuck you? But with what, puddin’, you gotta tell me what you want.” Robb let out a frustrated moan, “Please, just fuck me, please. I need you so much. I just- please, sir, I need your fat cock inside of me, now, please!” There were tears in his eyes. Ramsay leaned down, pulling him into a deep kiss. At separation Robb gasped for breath heavily. “That’s what I wanted to hear, sugar and because you asked so nicely, I’ll give you what you want, of course.” Robb let out a breath of relief. Finally. “Thank you, thank you so much, sir.”

Ramsay pulled away, reaching for the bed side drawer and opening it, pulling out a bottle of Robb’s favorite lube. God knows how he knew where Robb kept it. “Can you take that off for me, sugar?” he asked as he uncapped it and started coating his fingers. Robb quickly hooked two fingers under his briefs and wiggled out of them, probably not very gracefully, exposing himself completely. Ramsay was still wearing his slacks, but had shrugged his shirt off. “Want to look at your face this time,” he growled before greedily grabbing a handful of Robb’s ass, making him mewl at the roughness of it. His mouth fell open silently as he felt Ramsay pressing his fingers in, two of them by the feel of it, splitting him open. There again was that unstoppable bliss he had felt back then, bent over a table. He blushed harder thinking of it. But Ramsay was careful not to hit his spot so much, to just stretch him open for what was to come.

Robb had been keeping his eyes shut, overwhelmed by the sensations washing over him as he felt a third finger probing at him. He let out a stifled moan at the feel of it. “You’re doing so good, sugar, just this one and you’re ready, love.” Robb nodded, too blissed out to talk. As he felt Ramsay retreat his fingers, he mewled lowly at the feel of his hole gaping empty. Reaching out his hands to find Ramsay. “Do you want me to get a condom?” he heard Ramsay ask like from far away. “I’m good, I’m clean, sir, please,” he just wanted to be filled again. Ramsay pressed a kiss to his lips then to his forehead. “Okay, I’m gonna fuck you good now, sugar.”

The pain at first was overwhelming, like being split open. A few tears escaped Robb’s eyes to roll down the side of his face. But Ramsay held still for the moment, waiting for him to adjust. Robb pushed his heels into Ramsay’s lower back. He now felt that he was naked. He couldn’t remember when he had removed the rest of his clothes. But he didn’t really care to continue pondering as Ramsay began to rock into him. He felt himself relaxing, moaning softly and squinting his eyes open again to look at Ramsay staring down at him with intense eyes. Soon, it wasn’t enough anymore. “Please, need harder, sir,” he slurred out and almost immediately the other man started thrusting with more force. He had been holding back a lot.

Ramsay rose up to his knees, pressing Robb’s legs to his tummy, one hand on his thigh, one hand coming to rest in Robb’s hair, wringing his head back to expose his throat. He leaned over him, marking up the skin around Robb’s neck prettily like a collar. Robb couldn’t hold back the sounds escaping him as Ramsay hit his sweet spot perfectly again and again, speeding up his efforts. He pulled back his head a bit, looking at Robb intently and letting the hand in his hair slide down to rest over his neck, not choking him, just holding him there. Robb pressed up into the touch.

“Such a good boy for me, sugar, taking me so well,” he said, sweetly, but a deep rasp in his voice. Robb screwed his eyes shut again at the intense sensations. “Do you want me to touch you, puddin’? Or can you come for me just like this?” Robb felt the itch in his own cock, wanted to touch it, but he remembered the intense euphoria that had come over him last time. He shook his head, “I can, I wanna come for you, just for you, like- like this, Rams.” Ramsay ignored the use of his name. The poor boy probably couldn’t tell left from right anymore. He leaned back in to involve him in a deep kiss, only pulling back for a second, “Beautiful, sugar. Are you ready, wanna come with me now, puddin’?” he asked, deepening his thrusts, hitting that spot each time. Only incoherent bits of words were coming out of Robb’s mouth now, so he just nodded with vigor. His hands were clawing at Ramsay’s back, bloody rifts opening up the pale skin in spots. Ramsay’s breath came out hard now, as he picked up his speed again, thrusting deep inside, making Robb buck his hips up into the rhythm, chasing his release.

When it came, Robb almost let out a scream, only silenced by Ramsay’s mouth on his, as his insides pulsed around the cock inside of him, pounding into him relentlessly. He felt Ramsay shudder and let out a growl, biting down on Robb’s neck as he released inside of him and going slack on top of him. Their breaths heaving, they laid there intertwined until Ramsay pressed one last kiss to his lips and pulled out, watching with a dark glint in his eyes as his release dripped out of Robb. “I’m gonna get something to clean you up, sugar.” When he came back, Robb was fast asleep.

seven

Theon was curled up in the corner of the room, shivering. He started crying in fear as the man stepped out of the shadows, pressing back into the cold wall behind him. “Please, don’t hurt me, I promise I won’t tell anyone, I promise, please,” he begged. The man rolled his eyes at him, seemingly bored. “If you would just stop begging, I’d be much less inclined to kill you. The only begging I like is when I fuck my puddin’.” Theon sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Ah, good boy. A fast learner. I might have kept you, you know. You’re pretty. But you cry too much and also, you dumped my boyfriend.” Theon let out a confused gurgle.

“Ah, surprised? Yes, nice to meet you, I’m Ramsay, Robb’s boyfriend.” Ramsay let his grin widen, his teeth were blotched red. “But you know, I gotta thank you for dumping him, otherwise we would have maybe never gotten together, in a way.” Ramsay squatted down in front of him. “I had been thinking about taking him, keeping him here all safe and mine, you know, when I overheard your phone call. And in my opinion, having a sweet, valiant, pretty-boy spread his legs for you any time of the day is much more satisfying than having him piss himself out of fear at my sight.” He looked down disgustedly at the stain on Theon’s jeans. “And also, it’s just too fun, to have the poor detective who’s been trying to catch me for almost a year, beg me to fuck him every night and tell me he loves me.”

He bared his teeth at Theon. “But. Don’t believe now that I don’t love him. I do, I very much do, in my own way. I wouldn’t ever hurt him like I’ve hurt the others, no. I wouldn’t kill him, not like I will kill you.” He smiled. Theon started crying harder. “I think, if he caught on to me, I’d even go to jail for him. Hell, I’d let them execute me and tell him that I love him with my last words. Oh, he would cry so hard, wouldn’t he? I do love him, Theon.” He stood up and got a hold of the collar around Theon’s neck, pulling him up with him, a knife in his hand. “So, little bird, as a thank you for giving me my sugar, I’ll kill you quickly, how’s that? And your family will find your body all clean and pretty down by the riverside, hm? That’s nice of me, isn’t it?” The knife in his hand caught the dull light in a glint of metal. “Please, Ramsay, I didn’t do anything, I promise I won’t tell.” Theon begged. One last time. Ramsay closed his eyes. “See, that’s the problem. You’re too annoying. I just have to kill you.” He slit Theon’s throat.

“Dumping people before their sister’s wedding just isn’t very nice at all you see?”

 

 


End file.
